


Halloween Challenge 2017

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Legolas, M/M, Pixie made his art, RWG Halloween Challenge 2017, Rick Grimes/Aragorn, Rickyl Writers' Group Halloween Challenge 2017, Smut crossover, Sweet crossover, i just posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edits made just for Halloween.This is porn or not porn?





	Halloween Challenge 2017

**Author's Note:**

> We made it on time!!! 
> 
> The reason we weren't posting this last couple of weeks, is bc we were looking for this babies... also, life is just too hard sometimes and we were tired...
> 
> But here it is... Hope you like our choice for this years costume!!!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!

**Let's go with the sweet ones first... You can find them on Instagram too!!**

 

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Let's turn this party a little bit!!!**

****

****

****

****

 

**This is all folks!!!!**

**Hope you liked them!!!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!**

 

**_ATTENTION!!!_  **For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://www.flickr.com/photos/157336033@N02/with/38026924466/>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
